


Seine Lady

by kessM



Series: Umzug ff.de [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Älteres Werk - Umzug von ff.deEin Erbe und eine unerwartete Schlussfolgerung...Warnung: Crack-Fic...





	Seine Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nix meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.

Fassungslos schaute James Tiberius Kirk auf die Papiere in seiner Hand.   
Nach dem Tod seiner Großeltern väterlicherseits ging alles auf Sam über.   
Jetzt, nachdem Sam und seine Familie bei einem Hovercarunglück ums Leben gekommen waren, fiel alles ihm zu.   
Das gesamte Kirk- Imperium.   
Mit allem was dazu gehört:   
Die Dilithium-Mienen auf den verschiedenen Planeten, der größte Vergnügungskreuzer, der jemals durch die Galaxie gesegelt war, die verschiedensten Firmen und Laboratorien, die alle unter Kirk-Enterprises ihr bestes taten, das Vermögen der Kirk-Familie zu mehren.   
Er hatte gewusst, dass die Kirk-Familie nicht unbedingt arm war.  
Aber das sie im Grunde genommen in fast jedem Unternehmen der Galaxie ihre Finger mit drin hatten?  
Was ihm noch mehr schockte, war die Tatsache, dass Kirk- Enterprise bereits seit Jahren Unmengen von Geld in die Sternenflotte investierte.   
Gelder die für den Bau des Flaggschiffes benutzt worden waren.  
Dem Flaggschiff, das den Namen „Enterprise“ trug und sich seit gut 3 Jahren unter seinem Kommando befand.   
Er und Scotty sprachen oft über „ihre“ Lady.  
Aber das hier grenzte schon an Lächerlichkeit.  
Denn nach den Papieren hier gehörte die Enterprise zu 70% tatsächlich ihm.  
Und wenn er es darauf anlegte, dann wäre er sogar in der Lage die restlichen 30% auch noch aufzukaufen und dann würde die Lady wirklich und tatsächlich ihm gehören!  
Ob er dann wohl immer noch auf die Sternenflotte hören musste?


End file.
